


Beca Mitchell - sexting amateur

by MementoIssy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoIssy/pseuds/MementoIssy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you are telling me that you and lover boy never got down and dirty with texting. I find it hard to believe” Stacie declared drunkenly while looking at Beca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beca Mitchell - sexting amateur

“So you are telling me that you and lover boy never got down and dirty with texting. I find it hard to believe” Stacie declared drunkenly while looking at Beca.

“No Stacie. He was… we never…” Beca stumbled upon her own words, and then she took another sip of her poorly made Cuba Libre and replied “Jesse’s not adventures type”, her eyes never leaving the cup. 

“And before him? After him? Any sexting? C’mon, you can’t tell me that you are the only one in this room that had never sexted with somebody.” Stacie said in disbelief, Bеcа just nodded feeling her cheeks burn.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Beca was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling, enjoying how alcohol made her body buzzed and relaxed at the same time. It felt like low electricity was running through her and she took pleasure in every second, until her phone chimed and made her move. 

[Ginger]: So what are you wearing? ;) 

[Beca]: Same thing I did 20 minutes ago when you last saw me you dork 

[Ginger]: Mmmmm you look so sexy in those short PJs

[Beca]: Chlo, you had too much to drink, go to sleep. 

[Ginger]: I’m not that drunk, work with me Becs, I wanna pop your sexting cherry xx

Beca read the last part at least 3 times before replying, thinking that she probably misunderstood what Chloe was saying, that alcohol is making her see words that are not there. And before she could reply there was another text from Chloe.

[Ginger]: So why don’t you let me Becs? I’m good with words, almost as I’m good with my mouth

Beca took a deep breath, feeling her body heat. She could ignore her best friends text, saying she fell asleep, or she could let Chloe show her how sexy she can be using her words. Although, Chloe was sexy 24/7, if you ask Beca.

[Beca]: Show me

She typed quickly and hit SEND not wanting to change her mind about this. After a minute of waiting her phone rang again.

[Ginger]: I will wear you out… when was the last time you got fucked hard?

Beca gasped reading what Chloe wrote, meanwhile another message arrived.

[Ginger]: I can’t stop thinking about kissing you, running my tongue up and down your neck until I get close to your earlobe and gently bite it… can you feel me touching you?

[Beca]: Chlo  
[Beca]: Yes, I love it when you touch me

She didn’t know what to write, damn her lack of sexting experience! But she wanted to continue this conversation because only couple of messages from Chloe and her body was fully awake, and wetness was starting to pool in her panties. 

[Ginger]: You have no idea how much you turn me on. The smell of your body alone makes me tremble, makes me wanna do some really bad things to you. Take off your shirt and touch your breast for me  
Brunette did as she was told 

[Beca]: My hand is on my breast, fingers teasing my nipples, they are so hard, I’m thinking how good your mouth would feel on them sucking and biting slowly 

She decided to write whatever comes to her mind, cause Chloe’s texts are making her aroused and brave at the same time, she wants to do this, she wants to make redhead feel the way she feels.

[Ginger]: they feel so good in my mouth  
[Ginger]: I wanna taste you… take off your underwear, touch yourself, tell me are you wet? 

[Beca]: I’m wet, what are you gonna do about it?

[Ginger]: Ill slowly kiss and lick my way down your stomach, part your legs and kiss your thighs… My mouth is on your clit, sucking, tasting you, you taste so fucking good… your pussy makes me so hot… touch your clit slowly, moan for me Beca I wanna hear you 

[Beca]: Fuck! I wanna hold your hair and fuck your face while you are between my legs, fill your mouth with my wetness…  
[Beca]: Make me cum hard. I wanna scream while you are in me

[Ginger]: I lick you slowly, just with a tip of my tongue, teasing you. And then I slam two fingers inside you. I start pumping fast and you are moaning even louder…  
[Ginger]: God Beca! I have to fuck you for real, I’m coming over there. NOW!

Before Beca could replay Chloe entered the room, without the word she quietly locked the door behind her and approached Beca’s bed. She stripped her clothes. 

“Give me your hand” she whispered and Beca obliged without a second thought. Chloe placed brunette’s hand between her barely spread legs “I got this wet just thinking about fucking you”

Beca suddenly moved her fingers inside Chloe’s throbbing pussy making the naked girl almost scream uncontrollably “Mmm you really are wet, I need to do something about it.”

“God Beca, just… fuck… just make me cum… I’ll do anything” redhead was now gasping for air.

“Anything?”

“Y…yes… anything.”

As soon as she uttered those words Beca pulled her on the bed and straddled her… she slowly lowered herself between Chloe’s legs and started sucking her clit without any warning, making the redhead moan loudly. 

“Shhhhhhh we don’t want to wake up girls with your orgasm Chlo” Beca smirked and concentrated on making the loud girl orgasm. She entered Chloe with two fingers and kept pumping in and out until the redhead reached climax. 

Chloe was motionless for a couple of minutes, still trying to catch a breath. As soon she was able to move she spoke “You fucked my brains out, but I didn’t forget about you fucking my face”. Beca didn’t need to be told twice, she was positioning herself right above Chloe’s mouth when suddenly Chloe pulled her down and started eating her out like her life depended on it. She fucked Beca with her tongue and just seconds before brunette orgasm she would stop and start sucking her clit, making Beca barely able to stand above gingers head. 

When she finished torturing Beca, she let her cum by fucking her hard with tongue and fingers… Beca fell on the bed, eyes closed, “we… we need to do that again, like all the time… we should just lock ourselves in a room and fuck until we are conscious.”

Chloe chuckled “I’ll see what I can do about it”… She gave Beca a long kiss and fell asleep in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of its characters.
> 
> I wrote this ages ago so don't judge it too much


End file.
